Briefly, this invention has to do with apparatus for making a plug-in fuse assembly like that disclosed in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,767 and 3,962,782 which preferably comprises a plug-in fuse element including a plate-like body of fuse metal having a pair of laterally spaced terminal blade portions to be received by pressure clip terminals in a mounting panel, current-carrying extensions at the inner end portions of the pair of terminal blade-portions and a fuse link portion generally of reduced thickness and very small cross-sectional area interconnecting the current-carrying extensions.
Generally, the method of making such a plug-in fuse assembly disclosed in said U.S. patents comprises providing a blank of fuse metal which is blanked or stamped to provide the pair of laterally spaced terminal blade portions which, when the fuse link portion to be formed therefrom are very fragile, are interconnected by a transverse relatively rigid web. The exposed transverse web interconnecting the pair of terminal blade portions adds rigidity to the blank and securely maintains the relative positions of the pair of terminal blade portions, the current-carrying extensions and the fragile interconnecting link portion of reduced thickness, as a housing or the like is inserted over and secured to the blank. Thus, distortion, breakage or other damage to the blank is effectively prevented during these operations.
The housing is preferably inserted over the blank of fuse metal, preferably by way of an opening at the inwardly facing side of a one piece body of insulating material forming the housing, with the current-carrying extensions and the interconnecting fuse link portion of the blank preferably within the housing and with the pair of terminal blade portions of the blank, which are generally interconnected by the relatively rigid transverse web where the fuse link portion is fragile, extending outwardly from the housing preferably through the opening therein. The blank of fuse metal is suitably secured in the housing as by staking or the like. The housing is thus secured to the blank so that it acts as a rigid insulating body connected between the current-carrying extensions and/or terminal blade portions of the partially enclosed plug-in fuse element. While less desirable, the housing function for this body of insulating material can be eliminated so it acts only as a rigid support and, if desired, a convenient gripping surface for the plug-in fuse element. Where used, the exposed transverse web of fuse metal interconnecting the exposed terminal blade portions of the blank is then blanked or otherwise removed to complete the formation of a housed plug-in fuse element whose exposed pair of terminal blade portions may be inserted into metal sockets or the like of a terminal strip.
For maximum mass production efficiency of the housed plug-in fuse element just described, the blank of fuse metal from which each plug-in fuse element is formed is preferably part of a long strip of fuse metal upon which various blanking operations are performed as the strip moves past various stamping stations. The individual plug-in fuse elements are not completely separated from the strip until just before or after the housing is applied thereto at the end of the strip. The fuse link portions of the plug-in fuse elements are, as previously indicated, preferably of reduced thickness from that of the rest of the fuse-forming elements, and, in the case where the fuse elements are formed from a strip as just described, it is most convenient to provide the strip with a continuous band of reduced thickness extending parallel to the length of the strip, and preferably in the central portion thereof. As disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 698,072, filed June 21, 1976, on a Method of Making Miniature Plug-In Fuses of Different Fuse Ratings, plug-in fuse elements of different ratings are formed by varying the locations and/or configurations of the fuse-forming links stamped from the reduced portion of the strip.
One of the cost saving and size reducing aspects of the method of making plug-in fuses just described is that each plug-in fuse element is a stamping made from a blank or strip of fuse metal, and a completely housed fuse results from merely enclosing the same in an insulating housing, so that the entire fuse assembly is formed of only two parts, and without any soldering operations required to connect a fuse link between the terminal portion of the fuse. The manufacturing costs are reduced to a minimum when various blanks form interconnected portions of a strip of fuse metal so that the strip acts as a carrier for the blanks as they are successively moved passed stamping dies which carry out the blanking operations just described. The aforementioned band of reduced thickness in the strip most advantageously passes through the center of the strip so that by blanking the reduced thickness portion of the strip there is left on opposite sides thereof said terminal blade portions and current-carrying extensions thereof extending parallel to the strip. (However, in accordance with the broadest aspects of the method invention disclosed in said patents, in the form of the invention where blanks are interconnected in a strip, the blanking operation may be carried out so that the terminal blade portions extend transversely rather than longitudinally of the strip, in which event the band of reduced thickness could extend along one margin of the strip or off-centered thereon.) The assembly of a housing on the strip is probably made easier by this method where the band of reduced thickness extends centrally of the strip and is blanked so that the terminal blade portions and their extensions are oriented longitudinally of the strip because a housing having an entry opening at one end can be readily slipped over an exposed longitudinally facing end of an end blank of the strip, either before or after it is severed therefrom, to encompass the portion of the blank other than the terminal blade portion thereof which are to project from the housing.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for simply and reliably inserting the housing over the blank of the strip either before or after it is severed from the strip, but preferably after it is severed therefrom.